super_death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Knuckles vs Sakura
We're gonna troll Sakura haters! Interlude Wizard: Today we're going to make two fist fighters fight each to the death. Boomstick: Today on Death Battle is Knuckles the Echidna! I love him! Wizard: Also starring is Sakura Haruno. Boomstick: Sakura Haruno? I hate her! Wizard: Too bad, we're not making this a spite match. Boomstick: Aww.... Wizard: Anyways, today we're going to analyze their abilities before making them fight to the death. Boomstick: I hope Sakura dies! Wizard: We'll just see about that. Knuckles Wizard: Knuckles the Echidna is a Sonic character...but you probably know that already. Boomstick: Back in the early days, we thought that he was the last echidna...but it turned out it wasn't. Lucky him! Wizard: Onto his backstory...first of all, just as Sonic represents speed and Tails represents intellect, Knuckles happens to represent brawn. That it not to say that Knuckles isn't fast himself however. Boomstick: Before he was friends with Sonic, he was actually an enemy of his! Also, he kept screaming "Oh no!" Knuckles: Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! Wizard: Yeah...it was funny. Boomstick: Currenlly, Knuckles is the guardian of the Master Emerald, a powerful ancient relic. And yes, it's actually more impressive than the banana hoard that Donkey Kong always guards. But don't tell Donkey Kong that we said that. Wizard: Moving on, Knuckles' dominant traits are his superhuman strength, as well as the spike-like knuckles on each of his hands...it shouldn't take a genius to tell what he was named after. Boomstick: I know, right? He's independent, strong, and serious! Wizard: Knuckles also has experience in martial arts skills. Boomstick: Did you know that he's the only character in the Sonic series with purple eyes? Wizard: It's quite unusual, but I don't see how that would help him in a Death Battle. Boomstick: Whatever lets him kill Sakura, i guess. Wizard: Though he and Sonic are friends, they also happen to be rivals. It's by no means a bitter rivalry though. Boomstick: Knuckles' strength is in fact equal to Sonic's speed...what does that mean? You're that math guy here. Wizard: Since Sonic is mach 1-5 according to some sources, that means Knuckles is capable of lifting 100-500 metric tons. Boomstick: In other words, he's one of the most physically strong characters in the series! Knuckles is so awesome! Wizard: I know how you feel about him. He can create fissures, tremors, and even volcanic eruptions. Boomstick: Awesome! Knuckles is a close-ranged combatant. Generally, he uses his fists to fight for him. Wizard: However, Knuckles has a habit of telegraphing his attacks. Boomstick: Aside from his strength, Knuckles also happens to be a skilled treasure hunter. Wizard: He's hunted for Emerald Shards several times. Boomstick: Aside from his superhuman strength, Knuckles can also transform into Super Knuckles. However, it costs rings in order to be maintained. I wish I were super! Wizard: Perhaps you are super. Knuckles is also smart enough to use his burrowing abilities to his advantage. Boomstick: It makes him a skilled ambusher! Wizard: However, Knuckles isn't very bright. Did you know that he's illiterate? Boomstick: That explains why he's not reading the Archie comics about him and his friends. Wizard: Yes...I bet he would like to read them. At least, that's according to Sonic Boom. We could debate whether that's canon or not...but we figured it's an interesting fact either way. Boomstick: Still, Tails himself noted that it would take a powerful opponent in order to take him down. Don't expect it to be an easy task. Knuckles: *flexes his muscles* Boomstick: Now onto that annoying kunoichi Sakura Haruno. Wizard: Some heroine she is...but anyways... Sakura Wizard: Sakura is a member of Team 7, which consists of Naruto and Sai...and formerly Sasuke before he went traitor. One of her closest friends is Ino Yamanaka...before Sasuke came into the picture anyway. Why do you think that they're boy-crazy? Boomstick: Why did Sasuke have to leave? Why couldn't Sakura leave? She is SO annoying and useless! Wizard: Whatever you think would make Naruto a better anime. Personally I think Sasuke got away with too much. Back in the early days, Sakura had an inner version of herself living in her body...which for some strange reason seems to have vanished entirely. Boomstick: I know it would make Naruto a better anime! And where the heck did Inner Sakura come from, anyway? Wizard: I don't know, but Ino couldn't just invade her mind because of that. Much like Naruto trained with Jiraiya and Sasuke trained with Orochimaru for 2 and 1/2 years, Sakura trained with Tsunade for two and half years...and yes, it actually made her pretty tough. Boomstick: She managed to take down Sasori the puppet master....even if Chiyo had to save her butt. Maybe she's not so worthless after all. She also managed to figure out how to devise a cure for his poison...which can paralyze its victims and kill them in three days...not a nice way to die...even for this show. Wizard: Yes...we'll see if she keeps crying and relying on Naruto. He's not going to save her in this match if she loses, trust me. Boomstick: YES! Wizard: Anyways, you've probably noticed this, but Sakura has a really large forehead. But moving on, Sakura happens to be pretty smart. She was able to do well on the written part of the Chunin Exams without cheating...unlike Naruto who decided to see if he could pass the exams by passing the tenth question. Lucky for him, it was a secret test of character. Boomstick: Wait, does that mean, that unlike Knuckles, Sakura isn't illiterate? How can SHE be better at him than something? She's useless at everything! Wizard: Stop being biased, Boomstick. It's getting on my nerves. Boomstick: Never! Wizard: Sakura is superhumanly strong...as you can probably tell just by her fight with Sasori. She wrecked his Third Kazekage AND his Hiruko puppet, even though the latter was designed to work as an armor. Boomstick: She can smash through debris, destroy buildings, and even upend the earth...kind of like Knuckles. She can also break bones and rupture organs! Wizard: She can also summons slugs...just like her mistress Tsunade. She also happens to be resistant to genjutsu. Due to her intellect, she likes to trick her enemies, such as when she tricked Sasori into attacking her with the Third Kazekage puppet at close-range, allowing her to shatter it. Boomstick: She's so lucky to get to train under the Fifth Hokage...she doesn't deserve it! Anyways, did you know that she can use Inner Sakura in a fight? Sure, you could debate the canon of that...but why not use it? It'd be cool. Wizard: As impressive as her abilities are, her greatest strength happens to be the Strength Of A Hundred technique...and yes, this was taught to her by Tsunade. Boomstick: Using that ability, she has the ability to regenerate. When Tsunade used it, being impaled by two gigantic swords could be mended instantly! Wizard: However, back in Part I, she tended to focus more on her studies rather than fighting...hence the reason why she was partnered with Sasuke and Naruto. And like her opponents, she can be very short-tempered. She has a tendency to send Naruto flying with her punches. Boomstick: Ha! I know that she's going to lose! Wizard: No guarantees, Boomstick. Boomstick: C'mon! Just start the Death Battle so that I can watch her die already! Wizard: Fine... Death Battle Sakura investigated the temple to locate the Master Emerald. She heard if she used it she would be endowed with magnificent power. Why not use it for herself? Immediately, she entered the temple in order to find it. Sure enough, there it was, just sitting there. She was under the impression that someone would be guarding the Master Emerald. She decided to approach it and touch the emerald. "Ah, that's the power, alright..." remarked Sakura. Suddenly, Knuckles approached her. "Hey! Hands off the Master Emerald!" exclaimed Knuckles. FIGHT! Knuckles struck first, hoping to punch Sakura in the face. "I'm under attack by an echidna? I never thought I would live to see the day..." remarked Sakura.Category:'Hero vs Hero' themed Death Battles